Kotak Misterius dan Valentine
by Miko SasoDei
Summary: Valentine? Deidara bahkan tidak ingat hari itu , dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan sikap partnernya yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh , walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah Kejutan yang direncanakan Sasori dan melibatkan teman-teman Akatsuki nya juga, tapi kejutan itu gagal. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? RnR?


Minna-san , ini ffn pertama saya, Maklum Author baru, jadi mohon maaf kalo fic ini mungkin agak aneh dan gak nyambung. Tapi coba baca dulu ya minna , siapa tau minna suka sama fic ini(?)

"Kotak Misterius dan Valentine"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Pairing: SasoDei

Warning: OOC, typos, aneh . Don't like, don't read.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 12 Februari Malam,

Deidara berdiri didepan pintu ruangan milik Sasori sambil membantin, "ayolah un .. beranikan dirimu!"

Tok..tok...tok,

Sudah seharian ini partnernya Sasori tidak ada keluar dari ruangan nya itu , Deidara yang khawatir mengetuk dan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan parternya itu.

, "Danna un.. Kau disana?"

Sasori tau suara itu , sedikit terkejut pemuda bermata Hazel itu membalas panggilan deidara dengan nada rendah ,

"Berhenti disana Dei , ya aku disini" , Deidara menahan keinginannya masuk keruangan itu seraya menunggu Sasori keluar dari ruangannya.

'Kreeekk' Sasori membuka pintu perlahan dan kembali menutupnya.

"hm? Ada apa?" , tanyanya dengan wajah tak berekspresi

"eh? Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan un? Kenapa aku tak boleh ma—", belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasori membekap Deidara lalu berkata pelan ,

"Tidak ada apa-apa Dei , kau bisa masuk nanti" , setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat singkat itu Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke Deidara dan,

'cup' , Sasori mengecup kening Deidara dan menyeringai aneh.

Deidara menutup setengah wajahnya sambil berkata , "Danna! K-kau ini un!"

Sasori menarik tangan Deidara ke meja umum Akatsuki(?),

"Duduklah , ingat Dei kau jangan sampai masuk keruangan ku ,akan ku perbolehkan saat aku bilang 'boleh'"

Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk pelan , senyum diwajah nya menghilang perlahan. "Aku akan pergi keruangan ku , un" , Deidara bangun perlahan dari kursi yang baru saja ia duduki itu.

Sasori tidak menjawab suara Deidara dan melangkahkan kaki nya begitu saja untuk pergi kembali ke ruangan tertutupnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada diruangan aneh itu un?" , Deidara membatin..

Ruangan Deidara hening beberapa saat , sampai ..

"Senpaaaiii!" , Deidara mencibir pelan , dia tau hanya satu orang yang memanggil nama nya dengan sebutan itu , ia berjalan perlahan lalu membuka pintu ruangan nya itu.

"Ada ap-" , "Heh? Siapa yang ... tadi itu Tobi kan? Kemana orang aneh itu" , Deidara memunculkan wajah kesalnya , ia tau Tobi ingin mengerjainya , Deidara berteriak memanggil nama Tobi itu "Tob-"

'dukkkk'

Deidara menendang sebuah kotak kecil didepan ruangan nya , "ah jangan-jangan ini tipuan Tobi" , batinnya

Deidara mengurungkan niat nya membuka kotak kecil itu dan kembali masuk keruangan nya dan meletakan kotak kecil yang ia curigai itu di meja Seni(?) miliknya. Tanpa berfikir atau menebak isi dari kotak itu Deidara merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya kemudian tertidur lelap.

.

.

13 February Pagi,

"Ternyata kotak ini masih utuh un.. kenapa tidak meledak ?" , Deidara yang penasaran akan isi kotak itu perlahan membukanya dan ...

"k-kunci? Kunci apa ini un?" , tak lama memperhatikan kunci itu ,

"senpaaaaiiiii!"

"Cih Tobi" batinnya

Pluk

Dengan segera ditutupnya kotak itu, lalu berjalan membuka pintu ruangan nya. "Apa un?! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?!" pekiknya,

"Tobi! Berhenti mengerjaiku atau kau akan ku ledakan un!" , Deidara bingung dari mana suara itu berasal , didepan ruangan nya tak ada siapa pun , kecuali

"kotak misterius lagi, kali ini apa isinya" , batinnya sambil membolak balikan kotak berwarna biru itu. Perlahan dibukanya isi kotak itu.

"Kayu? Maksudnya apa ini?", didalam kotak itu hanya berisi kayu berbentuk persegi panjang yang aneh.

Kotak pertama dan kedua diletakan nya dengan baik di meja tanak liat miliknya , tanpa berfikir siapa yang meletakan semua kotak misterius itu Deidara melangkahkan kaki nya menuju meja makan Akatsuki(?)

"Dango!" , teriaknya

"siapa yang menyiapkan dango ini un? dan .. teh panas , masih panas! .. mungkin kah danna?!" , teriaknya tak percaya

Deidara meninggalkan dango dan teh itu kemudian berlari menuju ruangan Sasori.

"Danna un~" , wajahnya yang penuh senyum manis itu memanggil nama partner nya dari luar, akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban,

"Danna?"

Tok..tok..

"Sasori no Danna! Kau disana un?", senyum diwajah Deidara menghilang , Ia memunculkan wajah tidak suka nya , ia marah dan tidak tahan dengan sikap aneh partnernya itu.

"Dannaaaa!" , teriaknya

"kalau begini aku harus berani melanggar janji ku pada Danna untuk tidak berani membuka pintu ini!"

Perlahan tangan Deidara meraih gagang pintu ruangan Sasori, "ah! Dikunci!" pekiknya

Tak sadar dirinya meneteskan air mata , Deidara berfikir dalam , apa yang disembunyikan partner nya itu. "Apa mungkin didalam sana ada wanita? Tidak mungkin un.. Danna kau dimana?" , suaranya rendah

Hari menjelang malam suasana ruangan Akatsuki begitu sepi

Dimana semua orang?

Deidara baru menyadari kalau dirinya sendiri ditempat itu ,

"Apa mungkin mereka ditugaskan misi oleh learder?"

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak diajak kan un?!" "aaarrhh"

Deidara memilih tidur untuk melupakan sedikit masalahnya

"mungkin besok akan menjadi hari yang lebi baik , aku minta besok Danna ada disisiku un ..disisiku" , suara nya pelan .. lalu tertidur dalam senyapnya malam.

.

.

14 February Pagi,

Suasana Akatsuki masih senyap.

Deidara menikmati sarapannya sendirian , hanya ramen instan dan teh hangat.

"Hari ini sama saja , sebenarnya mereka dimana" katanya sambil mengunyah pelan mi Ramen itu.

"oh ya un!..ruangan Sasori terkunci dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat kunci dari kotak aneh itu dan setelah itu aku mendapatkan kotak berisi kayu, Danna kan suka buat kugutsu! , mungkin saja..." ,

Deidara tersenyum senang ia segera menghabiskan ramen nya dan berjalan pergi mengambil kunci yang ia dapat.

Bruaaaakkk

"S-saaakkittttt"

Deidara setengah percaya dan tidak ada kotak yang sangat besar bahkan mungkin 1000 kali lipat kotak kecil yang ia sempat temui,

"apa ini? Besar sekali?" , Deidara mundur perlahan dan membuang banyak C1 miliknya

"KATSU!"

BLAAZZZZTTT

"uhuk-uhuk" (Kakuzu)

"uhukk-uhukk!" (Hidan)

"Hei senpai! Uhuk-uhukk" (Tobi)

"Kenapa jadi berantakan begini?!" (Konan)

"ah Deidara!" (Itachi)

"(memalingkan wajah) Seperti biasanya... uhuk" (Pein) [humor gagal]

"teman-teman? Kenapa kalian ada di dalam kardus aneh ini un?"

"Ini Valentine! Kami ingin memberi mu kejutan karena perintah seseorang! Jadi kacau begini" , kata Hidan menjelaskan

Deidara menitihkan air mata dan tertawa kecil.. "he..heh.. Siapa?... Siapa un?.." kata Deidara sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Siapa apa nya?" Tanya Konan

"Ya .. siapa un? Perintah siapa?" sahut Dei tersenyum melihat semua temannya,

"Sasori" ,kata itachi singkat

"Kotak ini , dango yang kemarin, kotak kecil aneh berisi kayu dan kunci, Danna?" (menghela nafas) "Kalian bohong un! Kalian semua bohong!" pekiknya

(Hidan)"B-bohong apa nya?"

Deidara menitihkan air mata tak mempedulikan Hidan didepannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat yang baru saja dirusaknya.

Dei menerobos teman-teman nya yang berdiri lesu karena kejutan yang mereka buat gagal. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dei pergi keruangan nya menutup dan mengunci ruangan nya itu.

(Itachi)

Tokk..tok..tokk

"Dei.. buka pintunya , maksud mu bohong apanya hn?"

"Lihatlah disekeliling mu bodoh!, adakah Sasori? Kalian bilang Sasori yang memerintah kalian?! Lalu dimana dia sekarang?!" ,teriak deidara dari dalam ruangannya.

Sekali lagi hening tak ada yang berani menjawab, semua Teman Deidara pergi satu persatu meniggalkan ruangan Deidara menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf Sasori , Kami gagal", Hidan membatin

.

.

Tengah Malam , masih pada tanggal , 14 February

Deidara keluar dari ruangannya membawa kunci yang ia kira pemberian Danna nya itu. Perlahan ia menuju ruangan partner nya itu.

Kreeek

"Pintunya terbuka tenyata ini memang kunci ruangan Danna!" teriaknya pelan

Deidara membuka pintu itu perlahan dan berharap ada yang ia bisa temukan didalam nya,

-wwuusssshhh-

Sasori keluar dari ruangan itu memeluk Deidara , dan memegang erat tangan pemuda pemilik mata Aqumarine itu , Deidara hanya terdiam pasrah bercampur kaget , "D-Da-Danna ..un" ,

Mereka berdua terjatuh,

"Aku sudah menunggu lama Dei, kau mengacaukan kejutannya , dasar seniman payah" , Deidara tidak membentak ia tersenyum gugup,

"M-maaf Danna un"

Mata Hazel dan Aqua itu saling memandang beberapa saat,

"Dei maafkan kejutan bodoh ku ini"

-Cup-

Deidara melepas ciuman itu dan berkata "Ini bukan kejutan bodoh tapi kejutan yang aneh un .."

Sasori tersenyum ,"Kau boleh masuk keruangan ini , ku kira kau pasti lupa ini hari apa benarkan?"

"Ulang tahun mu ya Danna?" , Deidara tersenyum lesu

"Bukan. ini Valentine"

Deidara terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Sasori "Va-len-tine?"

Sasori mengangguk pelan, "Ya , ternyata kau memang seniman payah"

"aahhh Danna! Aku ingat hanya saja lupa! Dasar kugutsu aneh! Aku bukan seniman payah un!"

Sasori hanya tertawa kecil dan Deidara tersenyum lega, ya hari itu Va-len-tine ,

"Hari Valentine yang aneh un~"

Deidara tersadar, dia tidak hanya mendapat 3 kotak misterius tapi 4.

Empat? , ya empat.

Satu berisi kunci, Dua berisi kayu, Tiga berisi teman-teman nya , dan yang ke Empat berisi "Daannaa unn!"

_TAMAT_

[Setelah Deidara diperbolehkan masuk keruangan tertutup itu , ada satu kejutan lagi didalamnya yaitu , di dalam ruangan itu terdapat lukisan yang berukuran besar "Itu seni un!" (?) 'Baiklah itu seni' Seni lukisan ,SasoDei yang bergandengan tangan, duduk menikmati dihamparan rumput dan bunga-bungaan cantik karya Sasori sendiri.]

Mohon Review nya ya dari Author-senpai dan semua ,

Arigato :3

Happy Valentine day ya :3

Maaf kalo cerita nya aneh, gak nyambung, singkat dan telat ngirim pastinya x|

Miko-chan


End file.
